


Time after time

by killerweasel



Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds someone from his past he thought he'd lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time

Title: Time after time  
Fandom: _Avengers/Torchwood_  
Characters: Steve Rogers/Jack Harkness, Skurge, Clint Barton  
Word Count: 1,100  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _The Avengers_ and was inspired by this [tumblr gif set](http://exfatalist.tumblr.com/post/26539318839/ive-left-my-heart-where-i-should-have-stayed)  
Warnings: violence, temporary character death  
Summary: Steve finds someone from his past he thought he'd lost.

 

Steve ducked as half of a car flew at his head. Skurge laughed as he swung the massive axe he was holding. Steve barely got his shield up in time. The blow was so powerful he could feel the vibrations all the way to his shoulder. He punched Skurge in the face, sending the man staggering back a couple of steps. He was about to repeat the action when a blast of green lightning caught him full in the chest. The blast sent him sailing back into a parked car.

He got to his feet, trying to ignore the tingling in his frame. He heard Enchantress laugh before letting out a shriek of pain. Steve decided he really hated dealing with magic users. He shook his head a few times, trying to clear his vision. Where had Skurge gone? 

“Watch out!” 

Someone slammed into Steve’s body, knocking him out of the way. Steve heard three gunshots before a sickening crunching sound made his stomach do a flip. He turned around to see a man lying on the cement with Skurge’s axe sticking out of his body. 

Steve leapt to his feet. He smashed his shield into the side of Skurge’s head, driving the larger man to his knees. He alternated between using the shield and his fist until Skurge finally collapsed on the ground. He hit Skurge with the shield one more time for good measure before hurrying over to the injured man.

He carefully eased the man over onto his back, trying not to jostle the axe too much. Then he sucked in a breath. “Jack?” Steve’s eyes widened. “Captain Jack Harkness?” 

Jack smiled at him. “Hey, Steve. Long time no see.”

“Medics will be here in a few minutes.” He could feel Jack’s blood soaking into the legs of his pants. “Just hang on.”

“They’re not going to get here in time.” A bubble of blood burst on Jack’s lips. “It’ll be okay, Steve. Just get me somewhere safe. I promise everything’s going to be fine.”

“You have an axe sticking out of your chest, Jack. You’re not fine.” Steve grabbed Jack’s hand. “What are you doing here?”

It took Jack a moment to focus on Steve’s face. “I saw you were back and decided to finally take the vacation I’d been promising myself. It’s been a long time since I was in New York. I heard a news report in the cab and had the driver drop me off a few blocks from here. I was going to ask you to dinner, but things didn’t go as planned.”

“Jack, don’t close your eyes.” He squeezed Jack’s hand. “I would love to have dinner with you, but you need to stay with me.”

“I’ll be back. Trust me.” Jack’s eyes fluttered closed as he went limp.

\---

“How do you know that guy, Steve?” Clint paced back and forth in front of the closed door where Natasha was being treated for her injuries. 

“Jack?” Steve ran his hand over his face. “I met him back during the war.”

Clint paused long enough to shoot Steve an incredulous look. “You know that’s impossible, right? That guy is maybe in his mid-thirties. He’d have to be at least ninety by now.” 

Steve got to his feet. He hissed under his breath as his aching muscles pulled. “Clint, we were just fighting a couple of people who came from another realm, one of which used magic and the other who swung an axe the size of a pony. We have someone who is considered a god on our team. We have a man that turns into a huge monster. Anything is possible.”

There was a blood-curdling shriek from Jack’s room. A nurse stumbled out, clutching her hand to her mouth. Steve was by her side a moment later. She blinked at him. “The dead man is alive. He’s alive. That’s not possible. He’s alive!”

Steve moved around her to step into the room. He blinked as his brain tried to understand what he was seeing. The gaping wound on Jack’s torso was healing itself. He watched muscle, tendons, and bones knit themselves back together. Jack had his arm in his mouth to muffle his screams of pain. Steve grabbed Jack’s free hand with his own. Jack’s fingers tightened around Steve’s in a crushing grip.

Immortal was the first word that sprang to mind. It looked like Jack’s immortality came with a price though. Coming back to life seemed to hurt just as much as dying. That fact that he was conscious the entire time was horrifying. And yet, he had willingly put himself in the way to keep Steve from being hurt, knowing what was going to happen. 

Steve stared at the place where the wound had been. It was completely healed now. He couldn’t even see the hint of a scar. “Is it always like this, Jack?”

Jack pulled his arm from his mouth and licked his lips. “No, sometimes it’s worse.” He let go of Steve’s hand, but not before running his thumb along Steve’s wrist. “Did you guys win?”

“Yes. Thor just took both of them back to Asgard.” Steve sat down on the bed next to Jack. “He killed you, Jack. I watched you die.” 

“I know. If I could do it over again, I would do the exact same thing.” Jack sat up slowly. “I don’t stay dead for very long.”

“Is this some sort of side effect to the time traveling?” 

“In a way, I guess it is. Something happened when I met a couple of amazing people. You could say it was a life-changing experience.” He nudged Steve with his shoulder. “How are you doing? Waking up in a different time had to be a little shocking.”

“I’m still adjusting. I know I say or do things people don’t do any more and sometimes the others point it out.” He shook his head. “I never expected to see you again. You haven’t aged a day.”

“Neither have you.” Jack smiled. “I’m fine. You’re fine. And you owe me a date. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Steve chuckled. “No, I haven’t forgotten.”

“Do you know what they did with my coat? I like that coat.” Jack slipped out of the bed. He spotted his coat on a chair in the corner and sighed when he saw the bloodstains. “At least they left me my pants. You have no idea how many times I’ve woken up with nothing on.”

“And that was before you became immortal.”

Jack laughed. “Shall we?”

“Lead on, Captain.”


End file.
